


Digimon Tamers: Renamon and Suko

by digifox



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Original Character(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digifox/pseuds/digifox
Summary: How will Renamon deal with her attraction to Suko as he becomes older? Will their relationship be as idyllic as Suko initially imagines? Or will it lead to a significant change in their lives as Renamon fears?





	Digimon Tamers: Renamon and Suko

Suko had an exhausting day from school. He had not enjoyed the forced soccer game from the physical education class. He often got distracted by irrelevant matters during the game, causing his team to lose. This caused members of his team to despise Suko.

“What a loser!” Some would say.

“Learn how to play!”

Suko would isolate himself more and more. Viximon noticed this negative turn of events and felt for her ten year old tamer. When Suko came inside his room, Viximon was happily waiting for him. Viximon blushed upon seeing Suko with his sweaty hair. When Suko laid on bed, he began to weep. The sobs troubled Viximon, who wished her tamer’s happiness more than anything.

“Suko, what happened now?” She asked, lowering her ears. “Did they bully you again?” 

Suko sobbed and sniffed. Viximon then nuzzled herself against Suko. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but was afraid of being turned down, or worse. 

“Why doesn’t anybody aside from my parents love me or want to be my friend?” Suko finally said. “I am always too weird, or boring, or too much of something.”  
Viximon sighed. She looked at Suko and she felt a knot on her throat when she saw his face in tears. 

“Maybe I should do it.” Viximon thought. “A show of affection for my tamer.” But Viximon had to fight with the fear of rejection. After all these years, she had still not confessed her feelings for Suko. It had been three to four years since they met, and the feelings were as strong as ever. Her heart was beating more and more, and she was aware of sweat trickling. 

“Momantai.” Viximon remembered Terriermon’s phrase, which he used when she also confessed to him about her feelings for Suko. “It’s unusual, but nothing bad will happen! Just be yourself.” 

This comforted Viximon. She gulped and got closer to Suko ever so slowly. Suko noticed that Viximon was very close to him and wondered what was going to happen. Viximon had her eyes closed so she did not notice Suko was looking at her. Suko was stupefied, and his face flushed when their lips met. It was a long kiss, but their mouths were not properly locked. Viximon realized this after she felt how Suko’s mouth was well inside of hers. She timidly withdrew and looked to the side. Suko looked at Viximon, his breathing heavy. 

“Did she really…. Do that?” He thought. “Did Viximon just kiss me?” Viximon did cast a side glance at Suko, and then quickly turned away. 

“I am sorry…” Viximon said, her voice sullen. “I don’t know what I was doing!” Her last sentence sounded broken. 

“You just kissed me, Viximon?” Suko blushed, his mouth forming a smile he could not suppress. For the longest time, Suko had also felt Renamon was beautiful. But he never suspected of her feelings. “She is just too mature to ever like a simple kid like me.” Suko would often think. But now his thoughts were refuted.  
Viximon nodded. “Yes, I did.” She said, laconically. 

Suko began to caress Viximon, smiling. Her kiss was making him think more of Viximon, her big blue eyes and her smile. Suko felt like he was falling in slow motion, a sensation that made him smile and reddened his cheeks. Viximon’s eyes met Suko’s and both began to smile at each other. Their smile would be interrupted by giggles and them turning away from each other. 

“Suko,” Viximon broke the small silence that was beginning to form. “People can find you as weird as they want. They can tell you you aren’t good at sports all the want. But…” Viximon took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter to me. You are a handsome boy, and everything about you, I don’t know, it just drives me nuts. But in a good way!” Viximon carefully added that last part, fearing Suko would misinterpret her statements as something negative. “And…” Viximon continued, smiling at Suko. She began to walk up to his face, until she was on top of him. “And I want to kiss you more and more.” Viximon then planted her mouth against Suko’s. Suko felt the wet mouth of Viximon a bit annoying, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Both Viximon and Suko started to notice they were breathing heavily, to the point of panting. Viximon had also rubbed herself, slowly, against Suko’s torso. But both of them were so into their kiss that they failed to notice this. 

“Do you have a peepee?” Suko asked. Viximon then blushed, confused at Suko’s sudden and obvious question. 

“Of course I do!” Viximon said, her voice raised. 

“C-can I see?” Suko said, looking to the side. Viximon then widely opened her eyes.

“No! No way, Suko.” Viximon turned away, blushing. “Those are my private parts.” 

“Aw, come on! I can show you mine! Look!” Suko then took his shorts and trunks off, and showed Viximon his penis. Viximon let out a “Eeeeek!” upon seeing the dangling phallus. But she could not help herself and glanced a little bit. 

“You looked! You looked!” Suko said, pointing at Viximon, his penis swinging as he laughed at his Digimon’s embarrassment. 

“Stop!” Viximon said, covering her eyes. “You are embarrassing me!” 

“Aw, come on! Don’t be such a prude!” Suko said, laying down again. Viximon then noticed how Suko began to stroke himself, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. Her mouth was semi-open, and her eyes fixated on Suko’s hand movements with his penis. She could not help herself and grabbed a pillow with her mouth and after climbing on it, she clasped it with her extremities and began to hump it. The last time this had happened was a long time ago, and it was the cause of so much awkwardness and embarrassment for both of them. But this time they looked at each other, knowing what was happening. 

“It feels good, right?” Suko asked. “I don’t know why, but this thing feels so nice.” 

“It…d-does.” Viximon said, panting and looking into Suko’s eyes. 

“Let’s get naked like in the movies!” Suko said, and then proceeded to take his shirt off. Viximon could not help but stare at Suko’s body. His arms were beginning to show signs of development, as well as his pectorals. 

“Wow.” Viximon said. Suko giggled, jumping and making his “thing” swing. “All right.” Viximon said, looking aside. “I will show you.” Viximon then turned away from Suko, pointing her butt at him, and then lifted it. Suko saw her anus, and her pink vagina. 

“It looks really cool.” Suko said, his mouth wide open. Viximon stayed in that position, showing Suko her part. Suko was wondering if he could feel it but was afraid of asking and being turned down. But he finally decided to ask. Viximon said yes after a pause. “But just a little bit.” But Suko was not feeling it just a little bit. He poked at her labia majora and was struck by how it was softer than he had imagined. He slowly rubbed the labia majora, poking it here and there. Suko then put his two index fingers on the labia and opened the vagina. It was bright pink and looked wet.

“Interesting.” Suko said. “I can’t believe I got to see one of these in person!”

“Really?” Viximon asked.

“Yes! It’s so cool. Like it’s so squeezy and wet.”

“Mmm…” Viximon did not know what to say. 

“Can I… lick it?” Suko asked. Viximon did not know how to respond. She knew what that would feel like, but she felt conflicted. 

“I don’t know, Suko. I don’t think that would be okay. It might… cross a line or too.” 

“Just a little, come one.” Suko begged, clasping his hands as if in prayer. “Pretty please?” 

Viximon laughed, embarrassed, and agreed to it in the end. Suko slowly poked his tongue into Viximon’s vagina, and then quickly retreated it. Viximon yipped at how that felt. 

“Your peepee tastes salty!” Suko said, laughing. 

“Aw shut up, Suko.” Viximon said, her face flushed and irritated because of the situation. She felt conflicted because of how quick this was going, but also because she knew she was enjoying it. After some pause, Viximon decided to stop it. 

“Okay, this is enough.” Viximon said. 

“But I wanted to see more of it!” Suko insisted.

“No, that’s enough.” Viximon’s voice was gaining the quality of sternness about it. 

“Please, just a little more.” Suko begged again, his hands as if in prayer. “I will not embarrass you again, I promise.” 

“I said no.” Viximon then frowned at Suko, almost glaring. “When I say no, that’s it. It’s no.” Suko felt as if hit on the belly, and slowly began to cry again. 

“You are mad at me!” Suko said amidst sobs. “I am sorry!” 

Viximon sighed. She knew Suko was still a kid and that these reactions were expected. “He still has much to learn.” Viximon thought. Suko continued crying. 

“Please don’t be mad at me!” Suko said. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Viximon said while nuzzling Suko’s thigh. “There, there. Don’t cry. It’s just that you have to understand that when I say no we have to stop.” Viximon looked into Suko’s eyes. He was feeling elated by how mature and level-headed Viximon sounded, despite her voice sounding like that of other girls his own age. 

“Okay.” Suko said, cleaning his own tears. Suko then got up and began to get dressed. Viximon started to miss Suko’s body once he was completely dressed. She regretted having said no. Her body yearned for Suko. She wanted to feel him again. 

“Suko.” Viximon said, startling Suko. He jumped in surprise, gasping. Viximon blushed at how cute she found this quirk of Suko. “Kneel down.” Viximon said while still standing on Suko’s bed. Suko knelt down, but he was too far from Viximon. Viximon sighed. “Silly, kneel down close to me!” Suko then moved closer to Viximon.  
“Sorry.” Suko said, scratching his head. 

Viximon then got close to Suko and gave him another long kiss. She caught herself giving a moan as she felt Suko caressing her behind the ears. She loved that sensation. 

“I love you, Suko.” Viximon said, her eyes wet. Suko smiled, slowly. His heart pumped blood at a faster rate, and he felt his member becoming stiff again.  
“I love you too, Viximon.” Suko said, and then they tightly embraced each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I will work on this as if it was a side-story to my main fanfic. However, this is still part of the "canon" of the main fanfic.


End file.
